


Всецело твой

by Mell_Jee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Gay Porn Hard, Gun Kink, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee
Summary: Ты – сочетание всего, что я так долго искал. Ты – человек, перед которым я готов стоять на коленях хоть всю жизнь, я готов даже быть убит твоими гротескно-изящными руками. И хоть ты упорно твердишь, что не нуждаешься в любви, я готов дать тебе её вместе со своим телом.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 6





	Всецело твой

«Раб» — это слово, буквально вырезанное где-то внутри умелыми изящными руками в чёрных перчатках из мерзкой скрипящей кожи, нещадно опаляет слух, напоминая о моём положении. Колени, стёртые в кровь, то и дело дают о себе знать резкой, пронзающей, но быстро проходящей болью. Руки, заведённые за спину и накрепко перетянутые тугими верёвками, ноют до безобразия — ты всегда умел обездвижить пленника, и теперь им стал и я.

— Для чего ты здесь? — властный голос откуда-то сверху разрывает нависшую плотным куполом тишину. У тебя восхитительный голос, Мелло — низкий, немного осевший от бесконечных скандалов и отчитывания подчинённых, но, в то же время, такой бархатный, такой мелодичный и до зубной боли сладкий, что я готов кончить в тот же момент, как слышу тебя.

— Я здесь, чтобы служить вам, мой Господин, — ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос снова и снова, и я не совсем понимаю, для чего. Однако, каждый раз произношу эту до боли знакомую фразу и, я почти уверен, ты улыбаешься. Ехидно, приторно и так... по-своему, что я с трудом борюсь с желанием поднять на тебя взгляд. Однажды, я позволил себе подобную наглость — синяки на заднице, любовно оставленные твоими тяжёлыми шипованными берцами, не проходили неделю. Больше я не рискую.

— Что означает для тебя служение мне? — прохаживаешься по комнате туда-сюда, медленно, грациозно, словно пантера, вышедшая на охоту, а твой волшебный голос разносится по маленькой комнатке, заполняя собой всё вокруг. Останавливаешься в паре сантиметров от меня, перебирая что-то в руках.

— Полное и беспрекословное подчинение и повиновение, мой Господин, — ты выдыхаешь, и я понимаю, что всё делаю правильно. Первое время было сложно — моя природная стеснительность и зажатость давала о себе знать выступающим на щеках румянцем, стоило мне только увидеть твой член, однако, сейчас моему мастерству минета позавидует любая силиконовая блондинка, которых ты периодически притаскиваешь по ночам.

Чувствую, как подбородка касается что-то твёрдое и холодное, заставляя вскинуть голову. Невольно встречаюсь с тобой взглядом и замираю, готовясь к удару, однако, сегодня ты в хорошем расположении духа. Такое иногда бывало — ты награждал меня за хорошее поведение возможностью смотреть на тебя во время всей сессии. Пользуясь случаем, осматриваю с ног до головы твой силуэт, стараясь впитать его в себя, понадёжнее закрепить в сознании эти прекрасные, чертовски холодные голубые глаза. Временами ты напоминал мне Кая из «Снежной Королевы», и мне безумно хотелось избавить тебя от осколка проклятого зеркала, что превратило улыбчивого солнечного мальчика в расчетливого и горделивого принца. Но, знаешь, Кель — тебе даже идёт.

Медленно проводишь дулом пистолета по подбородку, подносишь к губам, проталкивая в рот. Улыбаешься, наблюдая за тем, как я ритмично двигаю головой вверх-вниз, имитируя игру с твоим мужским достоинством. Внутри всё вздрагивает каждый раз, когда ты кладёшь палец на курок — я прекрасно знаю, что берета заряжена, а ты не побрезгуешь лишними пятнами крови на стенах и полу.

Но стоит признать — ты никогда не делал того, чего бы я не позволил, и ни разу не нанёс ощутимого вреда здоровью. Лишь однажды ты слишком увлёкся, вошёл в азарт, и нож проник в мою кожу чуть сильнее, чем планировалось. Помню, я тогда словил не хилый геморрагический шок, сквозь помутнённое сознание наблюдая за тем, как ты старался привести меня в чувства. Мне даже показалось, что я увидел заботу в твоих глазах. С тех пор найф-плей мы не практикуем. А жаль...

Откидываешь оружие на диван, сжав мой подбородок тонкими, но цепкими пальцами. Как я люблю твои пальцы, Мелло... Твои руки и кисти, такие аристократично-бледные, словно у фарфоровой статуи в каком-нибудь чёртовом музее, сводят меня с ума. Двумя пальцами очерчиваешь контур моих губ, слегка надавливая. Не замечаю, как начинаю скользить по ним языком, изредка целуя подушечки. Не переставая смотрю в твои стеклянные кукольные глаза — кто знает, когда мне вновь предоставится такая возможность? Позволяю себе чуть больше — перемещаю поцелуи на внешнюю сторону ладони, обжигая твою холодную мёртвую кожу горячим дыханием. Твои кисти, Мелло... Я готов целовать их вечно.

— Подтверждаешь ли ты, что всё происходящее является добровольным и осуществляется по обоюдному согласию? — убрав руку, ты идёшь куда-то вглубь комнаты, шурша пакетами и коробками. Вернувшись, замираешь надо мной, в ожидании ответа. Ты уже знаешь, во что мы сыграем сегодня?

— Подтверждаю, мой Господин, — слышу усмешку, а после ощущаю, как моих губ касается холодный металл, нагло протискиваясь глубже, а на затылке затягивается ремешок. Противное железо неприятно бьётся о зубы, фиксируя рот в раскрытом состоянии. Почти сразу чувствую, как по губам и подбородку стекает слюна, оставляя липкие мокрые следы на шее и груди.

— Хороший мальчик, — мурчишь ты, поглаживая короткими ноготками мою щёку.

Ты же ведь не всегда был таким, Мелло. Когда-то же мы были на равных. Или не были? Где тот маленький мальчик с пышным золотистым каре и искоркой в небесно-голубых глазах?

Размышления отвлекают меня, и я не замечаю, как твой пояс с тяжёлой пряжкой летит в сторону, с грохотом приземляясь на пол где-то недалеко от дивана. Умелые пальцы быстро расправляются со шнуровкой кожаных брюк, и вот уже ты снова крепко сжимаешь мой подбородок. Улыбаешься, проводя краем языка по верхнему ряду белоснежных зубов. Наклоняешься настолько близко к моему лицу, что я ощущаю твоё тихое дыхание и, закрыв глаза, представляю, что всё это происходит не так, а ты, в действительности, испытываешь ко мне нечто большее, чем обыкновенное влечение. Чувствую, как чужой горячий язык касается губ, обводя их контур, и проникает чуть глубже, лаская нёбо. Ты всем своим поведением даёшь понять, что я — твоя собственность, твоя вещь, твоя игрушка. И, Мелло, я не против.

Ты довольно быстро отстраняешься, а я продолжаю прерывисто дышать, пытаясь сглотнуть, но безуспешно. Через пару секунд моих губ вновь касается что-то тёплое, резко толкаясь вглубь и проникая в глотку. Постепенно темп увеличивается, а твои прекрасные пальцы смыкаются на моём затылке, крепко сжимая рыжие волосы.

— Смотри на меня, сука, — рычишь ты, и я открываю глаза, сталкиваясь с тобой взглядом. Улыбаешься, всё грубее и резче толкаясь в меня. Тебе всегда нравилось видеть меня униженным — обездвиженным; с глазами, красными от слёз; с собственной спермой, стекающей с моего подбородка. Всё это возбуждало тебя, напрочь лишая рассудка. Вот и сейчас, замечая чертят в твоих холодных глазах и то, как мёртвый лёд разгорается похотью и желанием, с грустью понимаю — ты способен лишь на это, Мелло. Сильные руки между тем обхватывают мою голову, остервенело насаживая её на член. Подавляя рвотные позывы, стараюсь расслабиться, ощущая, как в очередной раз по щекам текут слёзы. Приближаясь к разрядке, ты входишь в меня на столько, на сколько это вообще возможно, и замираешь, крепче цепляясь за волосы. Шумно выдохнув, изливаешься и моментально отстраняешься, снова затягивая брюки. Я же так и остаюсь стоять перед тобой — обнажённый, весь в слюне, сперме и слезах, но по-прежнему смотрящий на тебя с любовью и уважением.

Медленным шагом вновь удаляешься к шкафу, а затем становишься за моей спиной. Каждой клеточкой кожи чувствую твой взгляд — пронзающий, колкий — и по телу пробегают мурашки, заставляя невольно вздрогнуть.

Натяжение ремешка на затылке ослабевает, вскоре и проклятая железка со звоном падает на пол возле меня, а твои пальцы скользят вниз по щеке, к подбородку и шее, оставляя за собой прохладную дорожку. Я, наконец, могу сомкнуть затёкшую челюсть и сглотнуть остатки спермы.

— Спасибо, мой Господин, — шепчу я, облизывая губы.

— Громче, — усмехаешься ты, перемещая мраморные пальцы на спину.

— Спасибо, мой Господин, — я повышаю голос, хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько я тебе благодарен. — Спасибо, мой Господин!

Перестаю ощущать холод на позвоночнике — ты снова отстранился. Не представляешь, как трепетна неизвестность, как мучительно сладко томиться в предвкушении... Мелло, мой Господин.

В следующий миг ощущаю резкую боль, разливающуюся по телу и свист плети в воздухе. Закусываю губу, сдерживая стон.

— Если захочешь, чтобы я прекратил, скажи стоп-слово «Красный». Как только ты произнесёшь его, я остановлюсь. Если решишь продолжить, говори «Зелёный». Тебе всё понятно? — этот голос... Мелло, говори. Говори больше, не замолкай, прошу.

— Да, мой Господин, — покорно киваю и в тот же момент получаю новый удар. У тебя сильные руки, Мелло. Сильные, несмотря на всю их изящность и аристократичность. Ты бьёшь резко, грубо, не щадя, срывая с моих уст невнятные стоны, смешанные с всхлипыванием. Хвосты плети снова и снова целуют мою спину, оставляя алые полосы. В некоторых местах кожа лопается, и я ощущаю струйки густой тёплой крови. Боль охватывает всё тело целиком, не пропуская ни единой клеточки или нерва, а в паху начинает предательски ныть. Представляя, какие узоры оставляет флогер на моей от природы болезненно-бледной коже, закрываю глаза, полностью отдавая себя в плен этому извращённому удовольствию.

Однако, довольно скоро ты останавливаешься. Тяжело дыша и глотая собственные слёзы, шепчу:

— «Зелёный», мой Господин. Прошу вас, «зелёный».

Где-то позади слышится усмешка, и плеть вновь ложится на спину, задевая свежие раны и превращая кожу в сплошное кровавое месиво. Моё тело — твой холст, Мелло. Рисуй на нём всё, что захочешь, раскрась его алым — я так люблю этот цвет.

Не знаю, как долго это продолжается — смесь дикой боли и безумного наслаждения окончательно затуманивает рассудок. Даже собственный хриплый голос слышится мне как-то отдалённо, будто во сне. С моих губ срываются теперь уже не стоны, а больше взвизгивания, но, сжав зубы до хруста в челюсти, продолжаю терпеть. Каждый удар отдаётся во всём теле электрическими разрядами, а воздух в комнате пропитывается ароматом крови и кожи.

Хочется остановиться, но и хочется продолжить. Ты всё так же размеренно стегаешь меня, ожидая, когда я произнесу стоп-слово, а я покорно терплю, лишь скуля от новых ударов и тяжело дыша. Облизнув губы, ощущаю металлический привкус — похоже, прикусил губу, стараясь быть тише. Но тише не выходит и после очередного свиста плети я громко вскрикиваю.

— «Красный...» — шепчу я, опустив голову. — Мой Господин, «красный», — повторяю я чуть громче и слышу, как откинутая тобой плеть приземляется на диван.

— Что нужно сказать? — ощущаю дыхание на собственной шее и твои холодные ладони на обнажённых, почти не тронутых флогером плечах.

— Спасибо, мой Господин, — улыбаясь, произношу я, наслаждаясь приятным послевкусием порки. Это было самое любимое в подобных играх — моменты, когда можно полностью расслабиться, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Почувствовать каждую мышцу в теле, каждый нерв, что сейчас распалены до предела... Сладостный ком внизу живота всё увеличивался, требуя внимания, а твои губы опустились на заднюю часть шеи, скользя ниже по позвоночнику. Я чувствовал, как чужой горячий язык касается открытых ран, как ты, гортанно рыча от удовольствия, слизываешь кровь с моей изуродованной спины, пальцами лаская бёдра. Контраст буквально из ниоткуда взявшейся нежности и сладостной боли заставляет меня шумно дышать, вульгарно постанывая, словно последняя шлюха.

— Мой Господин... — задыхаясь от наслаждения шепчу я. Слова сплетаются в один сплошной ком, отказываясь выстраиваться в предложения. Всё, что я могу — бесстыдно стонать, пока ты целуешь и, будто кошка, зализываешь мои раны.

— Ты хочешь? — прислонившись своей липкой от крови щекой к моей, шепчешь на ухо, в перерыве между словами лаская языком кожу за ухом.

— Да, мой Господин, — на выдохе произношу я, чувствуя, что уже на пределе.

— Тогда попроси меня, — чувствую усмешку в твоём голосе. Тебе так нравится издеваться надо мной? Ловя мои шумные вздохи, прикусываешь мочку уха, чуть оттянув её вниз и резко отпускаешь.

— Трахни меня, мой Господин, — буквально вскрикиваю я, когда твои зубы смыкаются на моём плече, оставляя багровый след в виде полумесяца.

Мелло, тебя не нужно просить дважды, ты ведь и сам хочешь этого.

Проводишь ладонями по спине, наслаждаясь алыми разводами на коже, бормочешь что-то невнятное тихим басом, то и дело выдавая пару грубых словечек. Тебя это заводит. И, знаешь, — меня тоже.

Тонкие пальцы касаются шеи и скользят вверх, путаясь во взлохмаченных рыжих волосах. Резким движением ты прижимаешь меня щекой к полу, свободной рукой продолжая поглаживать спину, опускаясь к пояснице. Отпустив мои волосы, отстраняешься, очевидно разбираясь с брюками. Слышу, как расстёгивается молния на твоей жилетке, а сам предмет гардероба плюхается на пол почти перед самым моим лицом. Вскоре я ощущаю холодные пальцы, что крепко сжимают мою задницу, впиваясь в неё когтями, а в следующий миг ты грубо входишь в меня. Это не в первый раз, и боль почти не ощутима — я привык.

Склоняешься к моему лицу, как можно сильнее прижимаясь обнажённым торсом к моему телу. Шиплю от боли, ощущая, как раны начинает щипать с новой силой, а ты, как назло, двигаешься слишком медленно, растягивая контакт моей, повреждённой и ноющей, словно один сплошной нерв, кожи и твоей, мертвенно-холодной, точно мрамор. Однако, довольно скоро мучительно неприятные ощущения сменяются иными — мучительно сладостными, а моё шипение превращается в стон.

— Быстрее, мой Господин, — прошу я, чувствуя, что хочу тебя. Больше, глубже, резче. До хруста в выпирающих бедренных костях, до синяков на ляжках и ягодицах, до сорванного от стонов голоса...

Перестаю чувствовать твоё дыхание над ухом — ты отстранился, крепче сжимая бёдра и ускоряя темп. Ощущать тебя внутри, такого непривычно горячего и живого — высшее счастье и удовольствие для меня. Твои пальцы так сильно вдавлены в мою плоть, что создаётся ощущение, что ты хочешь разорвать меня на куски.

Ты снова наклоняешься ко мне, хватая за волосы, и тянешь на себя. Приходится привстать и довольно сильно прогнуться в пояснице. Дрожащие от накатывающих волн оргазма и ужасно неудобной позы ноги еле-еле позволяют сохранить равновесие, а ты всё яростней трахаешь моё тощее тело.

Наши стоны смешиваются, заполняя пространство комнаты и, кажется, выходят далеко за её пределы. Вскоре ты кончаешь, прижав меня к себе и утыкаясь носом в мои слипшиеся волосы. Твоими стараниями и умелыми движениями на удивление горячей ладони, я изливаюсь следом, глубоко и тяжело дыша.

— Спасибо, мой Господин, — ты отпускаешь меня, вынимаешь член, завязываешь брюки. Затем я ощущаю, как слабеет верёвка у меня на запястьях, давая возможность снова двигать руками. Ты поднимаешь меня за локоть с пола, ведёшь в ванную, где в течение следующего часа обрабатываешь раны на спине и оттираешь засохшую кровь. Твои глаза по-прежнему холодны, я не вижу в них ничего.

— В следующий раз останови меня прежде, чем я разъебу твою спину до такой степени, — усмехаешься ты, протирая царапины спиртом. Я морщусь, закусив губу.

— Да, мой Господин.

Ты — сочетание всего, что я так долго искал. Ты — человек, перед которым я готов стоять на коленях хоть всю жизнь, я готов даже быть убит твоими гротескно-изящными руками. И хоть ты упорно твердишь, что не нуждаешься в любви, я готов дать тебе её вместе со своим телом.

Мой Мелло, мой немец, моё наваждение. Мой Господин.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚜ Из кинка лишь небольшая порция фетиша на пальцы, кисти и ладони. Каюсь, грешна. Из гуро – кровопролитие;
> 
> ⚜ Небольшой ООС Мэтта. Мелло, на мой взгляд, в каноне именно такой.  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> || Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||  
> || Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee :>
> 
> Или на карточку:  
> 2202 2024 7758 6709


End file.
